An Unexpected Surprise
by Gleek At Heart
Summary: Mr. Schue never thought that this had happened.  He never even thought about it happening.  What is this surprise you may ask? Well you will have to read to find out.  Please review I would love to hear any nice things you have to say. I hope you enjoy. :


"Okay guys let's get to work!"

There was a mix of reactions to that statement. Some of the teens were excited and some of them made groaning noises.

"I don't even see what we are practicing for." Noah Puckerman said.

"We are practicing for regionals Puck." Mr. Schue was tired of them complaining. He just wished that they would always be excited to rehearse. Rachel and Kurt were always happy to practice so why couldn't everyone else be.

"Aren't regionals like 3 months away?" Mercedes asked.

"Yes they are Mercedes, but I think we should get an early start this year. We always wait until the last minute and I want to make sure that we win this year. It's the last year for most of you and I want it to be special."

"Fine" Mercedes said.

"Um, excuse me, is this the glee club?"

The voice was coming from a boy, he was of medium height with brown hair, blue eyes and a nice smile.

"Yes, this is the glee club. May I help you." Mr. Schue looked calm on the outside but on the inside was excited. _What__if__this__was__a__new__potential__member._He new that he would need a lot of he would be in need of new members next year and this kid looked like a freshman.

"Well I was wondering if you were holding auditions. I would love to join."

"Well we aren't holding any formal auditions, but I would be happy to let you audition."

_Yes! A new member._

"Can this kid even sing" Santana said. She had seen this boy around school and he looked like a total dweeb. _Just__what__we__need,__a__dorky__freshman__to__make__to__glee__club__'__s__status__go__from__a__negative__25__to__a__negative__30._

"I can sing, and I also play a few instruments."

"What do you play" Sam asked.

"Well, I play guitar, piano, drums, banjo, and I am currently learning how to play the bass."

_Wow.__This__kid__seems__talented._Mr. Schue thought.

"Do you even have a song prepared?" Rachel asked.

"Yes I do. I'm gonna sing Set Fire To Rain by Adele."

"Wow. Are you sure you don't want to sing an easier song."

"No, I'm fine with this one."

And with that Brad started to play the piano.

I let it fall, my heart,

And as it fell you rose to claim it

It was dark and I was over

Until you kissed my lips and you saved me

My hands, they're strong

But my knees were far too weak

To stand in your arms

Without falling to your feet

But there's a side to you

That I never knew, never knew.

All the things you'd say

They were never true, never true,

And the games you play

You would always win, always win.

[Chorus:]

But I set fire to the rain,

Watched it pour as I touched your face,

Let it burn while I cried

'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!

_Damn this kid can really sing. Both Rachel and Kurt thought._

When laying with you

I could stay there

Close my eyes

Feel you here forever

You and me together

Nothing is better

'Cause there's a side to you

That I never knew, never knew,

All the things you'd say,

They were never true, never true,

And the games you play

You would always win, always win.

[Chorus:]

But I set fire to the rain,

Watched it pour as I touched your face,

Let burn while I cried

'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!

I set fire to the rain

And I threw us into the flames

Well, it felt something died

'Cause I knew that there was the last time, the last time!

Sometimes I wake up by the door,

Now that you've gone must be waiting for you

Even now when it's already over

I can't help myself from looking for you.

[Chorus:]

I set fire to the rain,

Watched it pour as I touched your face,

Let it burned while I cried

'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name

I set fire to the rain,

And I threw us into the flames

Well, it felt something died

'Cause I knew that there was the last time, the last time, oh, oh!

Let it burn

Let it burn

Let it burn

An abundance of applause burst out.

"Great job! I honestly didn't think you would sound that amazing." said Mr. Schue

"Thanks, I get that a lot." The blue eyed boy said.

"Let me formally introduce myself. I'm Max."

"Well welcome to the glee club Max. I'm Mr. Schue and-"

"Wait did you just say your name is Mr. Shue, as in Mr. Schuester or Will Schuester?"

"Yes."

"Uh...I...uh...gotta go." And with that Max ran out of the room.


End file.
